Brock's Turn
by AnimeWolfGurl115
Summary: Major: OlderBrothershipping BrockxReggie Minor:Comashipping AshxPaul "You're such a good breeder, Brock." "I hope I am, it's my dream to become the best breeder in the world." One-shot


A/N Hey everyone! I'm back with another fic, but this time it's a Brock and Reggie fic. I recently have been thinking about this pairing since my Eat You Up fic when I wanted to add it. I think it's becoming my fav next to Comashipping although it doesn't have a shipping name yet. This is written for Animelover2day.

Summary: You're such a good breeder, Brock. I hope I am, it's my dream to become the best breeder in the world.

**Ages:**

Brock: 21

Reggie:17

Paul:13

Ash:16

For info on ages check my profile for **MY** explanation.

"Come on, Paul, we're already late." Ash said as he pulled his boyfriend's arm to run through the gates of his home and to the city.

"Hold on, Ash, I'm coming." Paul said pulling his arm away and settled into a walk with his boyfriend to the restaurant they were going to for their date.

"Paul left with Ash already?" Brock said running down the road to the brothers' home with Pikachu on his shoulder.

Reggie turned around from sweeping the ground. "Brock? You're here too." he said surprised.

"Uh. Yeah. Ash didn't tell you?" Brock said.

"Hmm. Not at all. Maybe he forgot?" Reggie said and smiled.

"So, what are you up to?" Brock asked.

"I'm just cleaning the yard today. Afterward I have to let the Pokemon out for lunch and a bath." Reggie said returning to his work.

"Would you like me to start on the food then?" Brock asked.

"No, you don't have too." Reggie said. "You're a guest."

"It's alright, I might be here for a while knowing Paul and Ash." the older breeder said.

"Are you sure?" Reggie asked.

"Yeah, I don't mind." Brock smiled.

"Alright," Reggie said and motioned for Brock to follow him. "Here's the kitchen. Make whatever you want." Reggie smiled.

"Alright, it won't take very long." Brock said and got to work.

An hour later Reggie had all the Pokemon out roaming in the yard, after finishing the yard work. Soon after Brock brought out food for everyone. The Pokemon cheered in excitement and began eating.

"Why don't you let your Pokemon out,Brock, they'd be hungry too."Reggie said.

"Uhh, sure." Brock said and released Happiny, Sudowoodo, Marshtomp, Forretress, Steelix,and Croagunk.

Brock gave his Pokemon food and began working on giving baths to the Pokemon already finished eating.

Reggie toweled them off as Brock bathed them and left them to have a nap in the shade around the house. Reggie walked back into the house to see two other plates of food for him and Brock on the kitchen table. He brought them out and asked Brock if he was going to eat.

The two ate in silence and when Brock was done he began to nurture to his own Pokemon's needs. He started with an already sleepy Happiny and gave it a bath. He rubbed it clean and moved on to the other Pokemon and did the same thing. He ended with Steelix who was already napping in shade of a large tree. Brock brought out his cloth and kneeled in front of the large Pokemon and began to shine it.

Reggie came up and grabbed another cloth to help Brock with his large steel Pokemon. Brock looked up to the young breeder and smiled in thanks. After polishing Brock's Sudowoodo they took a break and just sat on the porch of the house in a relaxing silence. Brock had been feeling tired the whole day and eventually fell asleep, falling backward onto the wood porch.

Reggie looked at the older man in surprise that he fell asleep. He looked over to the man's face and smiled lightly. 'He looks so peaceful.' Reggie thought as he leaned in. He brushed his lips over the older man's and hurriedly pulled back, blushing heavily.

'What did I just do!' Reggie screamed in his head and became scared when Brock moved in his sleep. He was relieved when he didn't wake up.

When he concluded that Brock would stay asleep, he leaned in again and captured the older boy's lips in a chaste kiss.

"Reggie!"

Reggie gasped thinking he was caught and pulled back quickly, trying to explain. "Ash! Hi." Reggie said nervously.

"Brock fell asleep?" Ash said.

"I swear, I didn't do anything!" Reggie yelled out and squeaked when he heard the object of his affections groan.

"Umm... okay, Reggie." Ash laughed and brought his boyfriend into a kiss before going into the house followed by Pikachu and Paul.

Brock sat up on the porch and turned toward a blushing Reggie. He stood up and hugged him from behind. "Reggie?" he said as the mentioned boy gasped in surprise and pulled away scared.

"Is there something wrong?" Brock said.

Reggie shook his head and calmed himself down. "What are you doing!" he yelled, trying to sound angry.

"Let's just say I'm a light sleeper." Brock said and smiled bringing Reggie in for a kiss.

Reggie gasped in surprise at the kiss and Brock took this to his advantage and slipped his tongue into the younger breeder's mouth. Reggie moaned into the kiss soon after and smiled in joy, breaking the kiss.

"Why didn't you wake up, then?" Reggie asked.

"Hmm... Wanted to see what you would do." Brock smirked and kissed Reggie again.

Reggie began groping his boyfriend shyly at first and then more confidently. He brought his hands under Brock's shirt and began rubbing his hands against Brock's chest and stomach.

Brock broke the kiss when Reggie started pressing against him, hard. "Reggie," Brock kissed him. "I'm sorry, but you do know you're still a minor." Brock kissed the younger boy again.

"It's only one more year, Brock." Reggie said bringing is new found lover into a tight embrace.

"It still counts, Reggie. I don't want Officer Jenny on my tail because we couldn't wait." Brock said and kissed his boyfriend sadly.

"Okay, Brock, we'll wait." Reggie said and kissed his boyfriend again.

"Looks like you two got comfy while we were gone." they heard a voice and quickly pulled away as Reggie blushed darkly.

The two people chuckled. "Wow, Reggie you finally got the guts to tell him." Paul chuckled as Ash kissed him.

"Stop making fun of him, Love. It took you a while too." Ash laughed when Paul blushed and walked back into the house.

Ash turned to the two and wished them good luck before following Paul into the house.

Brock looked down at the slightly shorter boy and started. "It took you a while?" Brock said raising an eyebrow.

Reggie blushed brighter and turned away in embarrassment. "Forget it." he stuttered.

"It's okay to be embarrassed, Reggie." Brock said and kissed his boyfriend lightly.

Reggie took a deep breath and looked his new lover in the eyes, as best as he could with Brock's eyes being closed. Brock waited patiently as Reggie started. "Brock, this is hard for me to say, but I- I – love... you." Reggie said.

Brock smiled and brought the younger into a tight hug. "How long?" he asked.

Reggie pulled away and began ranting. "Since ever, I think. I mean at first I was a little jealous of you because you are such a good breeder, Brock, and I was just a drop out trainer that turned to breeding because I couldn't find a battle style for me after Brandon. You handle Pokemon so well and were achieving your dreams while I was stuck here, in Veilstone, being more of a Pokemon babysitter than a Breeder. Then sometime after the 6 on 6 battle between Ash and Paul I noticed you had not only knowledge on Pokemon breeding, but battling in general, and I realized that I liked you in more than just a friend way.

I found myself asking about you when Paul called and Paul would always make fun of me. Paul kept telling me I was obsessed, but I denied it each time. I was also really surprised when I found out that you could actually get through to my brother when I couldn't and, steadily, my feelings grew from envy to- to love. I didn't want to tell you because- because-" he was cut off.

"Because of my flirting with girls." Brock said bluntly. He stroked Reggie's hair and smiled. "Don't worry about that, they rejected me anyway. One thing I know now, though, is that I don't love you, yet, but I do like you in that way. By the way, I hope I am, it's my dream to be the best breeder in the world." Brock smiled

Reggie smiled happily and jumped onto his boyfriend and kissed him deeply as they fell onto the grassy yard floor. The Pokemon who were listening to the two cheered and smiled in congratulation.

A/N Well there's my first BrockxReggie fic I hope you all liked it. Please Review, thanks ^_^


End file.
